Book 2: Swords and Wands: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by BlackTiger6
Summary: The demigods return in their second year to more surprises then they would ever have thought. Who is this Sirius Black and what does he have to do with Harry Potter? Find out in Book 2 of Swords and Wands. Adopted by me, originally written by thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox. Up for adoption, if no one does, discontinued.
1. Chapter 9: School's In

**Hello, I'm BlackTiger6, as you know. I've adopted this story from the writer thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox, who is an excellent writer. Be sure to check out her stories! The first couple chapters are going to be fillers, and the first part of this one is the same to be just a bridge.**

**Anyways, this book is a continuation of _Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets_, but the story is a continuation of _Book 2: Swords and Wands: The Prisoner of Azkaban_. I suggest you read those two before you read this, because this starts from chapter 8 and up.  
**

**Disclaimer: Percy and the Seven and anything to do with them are owned by Rick Riordan. And Harry Potter and Hogwarts and everything to do with them are owned by J.K. Rowling. And this story is/was owned by thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox.**

**And guys, I know some of you think that I'll somehow incorporate a Hobbit story in here, but I won't. And I probably won't be able to do exactly what thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox did, or be as good as them, but I'll try. So just help me out here and please, tell me if you have any ideas. Thanks.**

**Chapter 9: School's In**

* * *

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"UH-HUH!"

By now, Leo and Rachel were shouting at the top of their lungs. Annabeth was surprised that they got no more than three visitors wondering about the noise. "Urgh!" she huffed to Luna.

"Will they ever stop?" Luna replied, her voice dreamy as ever.

"Hopefully," the daughter of Athena muttered, clapping her hands to her ears just like the other girls in the compartment, excluding Piper. Even so, the boys' and Rachel's screaming still gave her a headache. After five minutes, Annabeth finally got tired of it. She bolted up and glared at the the other people in the train. "GUYS!" she yelled, loud enough to get their attention, but still didn't. So she tried again: "_GUYS_!"

Luna smiled, chuckling at all the yelling. Annabeth shot her a glare, but Luna merely averted her eyes. So Annabeth tried again. After her fourth and fifth tries didn't work, she thought up a new idea. "Guys! Look! It's-" she racked her mind for something that would get their attention, but when she hesitated too long she blurted out the thing that first came to her mind, "Athena!" She pointed to some random place outside the window, holding it up long enough for them to snap their heads up and quiet down.

"And she does look angry," Luna added, looking as if she were in her own little world. Annabeth rolled her eyes at Luna's comment, knowing that Luna knew that there was no Athena.

"Where?" Piper asked, peering out the window. "I don't see her."

"What'd she want?" Frank quizzed, oblivious to the fact that Annabeth, quite obviously, didn't go outside and meet her mother.

"Good," Annabeth breathed, her head feeling a slight bit better. "Guys," she informed them, "I want you to be quiet."

"But-" here it went again: Leo protested.

"OH MY GODS, LEO, IF YOU SAY ONE WORD ABOUT YOU WINNING, RACHEL WILL BE DECLARED WINNER! Got it?" Annabeth shouted, and Leo made a childish face at her. She ignored him and turned to Piper, Percy, and Jason. "If you can't do this quietly, then you don't do it at a-" she got caught off as Hogwarts came into view. Oh, well, maybe she could get a bit of piece and quiet before they reached the school. "All," she finished, "And Frank, shut up."

"But I-" he sat up.

Annabeth sighed. "Please, don't. Anyways, Hazel, shut your yap," Hazel's mouth dropped open at this, because she wasn't talking. "AND EVERYONE PLEASE QUIET DOWN FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES OF THE TRIP!" she finally exploded, as if daring them to object.

"You better," Luna agreed, as fervent as a day dreaming girl can be.

"Yeah, shut up!" Rachel snapped at Leo.

"Hey, you were talking to!" the fire-boy defended himself.

Annabeth scowled at them, and then looked at Luna. "They'll never change, will they?" Luna smiled.

"Nope, never," Annabeth agreed, blinking as something landed in her lap. Annoyed, she looked down and clenched her teeth. It was a bag of beans. She should have known. The girl picked the bag up and looked for who to throw it at. When she looked at Percy, he grinned.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he smiled, his grin infectious.

Annabeth smothered a grin and glared at him. "Don't Wise Girl me, _Seaweed Brain_!"

"Okay, uh, how 'bout Owl Girl? Smart Girl? Um, Athena Girl?" he wasn't making it any better, so he ended up with a bag of every flavored beans in the face. Percy blinked, than looked at the beans on the floor. "_Ow_," he complained. "I was only going to ask you what Athena wanted!"

Annabeth groaned and looked at Luna. "They really are hopeless," she informed the Ravenclaw, who nodded absentmindedly in agreement. Needless to say, everything was moderately contained until the train pulled to a stop. _Moderately_.

* * *

When class started again the next day, Percy wasn't amused. "Why, _why _was school invented?" he whined to Hazel and Frank. "I don't want to go!" he knew he was sounding spoiled and childish, but he didn't care just yet.

Frank clarified, "At least, schools not made like Camp Half-Blood or New Rome."

Hazel had a different response. "You like _school_, just not _normal_ schools," she assured Percy, who tried, but failed, to glare at her. "You'll get the hang of it eventually."

"After being kicked out of, like, ten," Percy mumbled, not getting the term 'eventually'. "Hi!" he grinned at a girl passing by. She turned to glance at him and blushed, before hurrying away and leaving the Hufflepuff common room.

The son of Mars sighed. "Come on, everyone's leaving. And I want breakfast." Hazel snorted and turned to him.

"You, Mister Frank, have got to go on a diet!" she exclaimed, and Percy looked at her in confusion. She sent a meaningful glance back and he grinned. He would have fun with this.

"Yeah!" he entered, "You're getting... erm... large," alright, Percy had to admit, the ending was lame. Hazel held back her laughter by biting the inside of her lip.

"But-" Frank protested, and that's when Hazel burst. Her laughter made Percy laugh, and Percy made Frank laugh, until they all were either chuckling or laughing. When they finally got a hold over themselves, Percy's sides were aching and it hurt to breathe. "You... guys are... mean!" Frank told them.

"Hey!" Hazel protested.

"Alright, maybe not... you," Frank was still gasping for air, looking like absolutely hilarious. "But Percy still is."

"What- when- ugh!" Percy stammered, "Let's just go to breakfast already. I believe, ma fanz ahre mizzin' me!" he proclaimed in a very bad, very terrible British accent that made Hazel giggle. She pulled Frank through the door, leaving Percy to follow behind, feeling very pleased with himself.

The halls were deserted when, and when he reached the dining hall, he knew that he was pretty late. Sighing, because his breakfast time would be very short, he opened the tall door and sauntered over to his 'disciples'. He still managed to give a thumbs up to Piper and Jason, causing one girl that was sitting next to them almost faint. Percy suppressed a snort and sat down by his buddies. "Mm," he rubbed his hands together, "Yummy!"

"You are sometimes such a kid," Hazel commented as Percy filled his plate up with the more... unhealthy... food.

"I feel so loved," he responded good-naturedly, beginning to scarf down his food. He managed to hum in content as the 'juicy goodness' of the breakfast filled his mouth. Syrup dripped down his chin as he began to work on his pancake.

"Ugh, Percy," Hazel gently shoved him. "Try and have more manners!" Percy mumbled something unintelligible and looked up. The whole table was filled with Hufflepuffs, some he knew, some he didn't. But all of them were staring at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and discreetly wiped his chin before giving a small, embarrassed smile.

"Well," he covered, "I'm out protecting people all day and all night, so how do you expect me to learn?"

Someone chuckled, and the awkward silence was broken. Percy relaxed and grinned at Hazel and Frank. "See? They love me!" Percy informed them dramatically.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Apparently they don't know the real you."

"Hey!" Percy spluttered. That hurt... no, actually, it really didn't.

"I must agree," Frank added, "You're too..." he couldn't find the right word, so Percy decided to step in.

"Handsome? Charming? Strong?" he supplied, and Hazel whacked him on the back of his head.

"Weird, I meant weird," Frank finished, ignoring Percy's pout.

At that time, it was soon made clear that breakfast was over. "What the-" Percy looked aghast.

"Get up, Savior, we have Potions first," Hazel frowned, reading her schedule.

"Oh, joy," someone at the table muttered sarcastically.

"Professor Snape, my favorite teacher!" another added sourly as they all got up and left.

"Come on, Percy!" Frank called to Percy, who was currently staring at his half- no _quarter_\- eaten plate with longing.

He looked up and protested, "But I didn't finish my breakfast yet!"

* * *

Leo currently had Potions with the Hufflepuffs. He huffed. Truthfully, he hated Potions. Professor Snape was so boring and strict and... yeah. He fiddled with the string hanging of his robe, twisting and turning it. What he really wanted was some proper tools so he could make something awesome. _Leo! You know you can't do that in Hogwarts!_ he chided himself as he reached the Potions room. He entered it and froze. The room was completely full. Oh _no_, he was late. That would _not _be good! "Valdez!" Snape snapped, "Where were you?"  


"I was just coming down," he answered, a tad nervous. Snape did, actually, scare him, even though he never, ever admitted it. It didn't help that all eyes were on him or Percy was repeatedly face-palming.

"Excuses!" Professor Snape dismissed. "Until you can come up with a good answer you have detention!"

"But-" Leo tried.

"Sit down, Valdez!" the teacher bellowed. Someone snickered, and Leo turned red from embarrassment and rushed over to an empty desk and tried to disappear, slouching in the chair as he glared at Professor Snape as the professor started talking in a monotone. Eventually, Leo sighed and started twitching. This was extremely hard, because of his ADHD. With a whole lot of self constraint, he managed to just twiddle his thumbs and try to act like he was focusing, when in truth he was day dreaming of... well, things. Things he wasn't able to get time to think about, like Camp Half-Blood, the war with Gaea, so on.

"VALDEZ!" the word hurt his eardrums as it was shouted into his ear. Leo jumped up and looked around.

"Where's the fire?" he mumbled, before meeting Professor's Snape's wand. The blood drained from his face. "_Oh_." The people around him laughed, and once again he felt a blush.

"Detention!" Snape shouted, and Leo looked down. "For a week!" he added before turning with a swoosh to his desk. There were still snickers, and Leo was still burning from shame and anger. How could Snape do that? When he got his demigod powers back, he would show them! He would make them love him, or maybe he could find a way to do it himself.

"Hey, _Valdez_," a guy hissed, "Don't sleep in class," even though the words were advice, the guy's voice was mocking. For a moment he wanted to say that he wasn't sleeping, but instead Leo blinked and looked away. This had never happened before, so why was it happening now?

He looked up, and met Percy's eyes. Percy gave a slight smile, and nudged Hazel and Frank. The turned to look at him, pity and anger etched onto their faces. They gave him a reassuring smile before turning back. Ha, reassuring! _They _had they're little fan club! _They _were stars! And _they _had someone! They didn't know what it was like to see them be together and never get together! They didn't know what it was like to be alone!

They didn't know what it was like to be like a seventh wheel.

Leo knew he was going a bit overboard, but he didn't care. He needed to let his anger and frustration and humiliation out _somewhere _else he'd explode! Meanwhile, up at the board, Snape was showing an complicated recipe for some potion. Whatever. It's not like he could read it, he still had ADHD, and the words weren't magically appearing in Ancient Greek, so what was he supposed to do?

_Please let class end, please let class end! _he mentally pleaded. He hated, no _hated _Potions now, and he so wanted it to end. And he was pretty darn angry at Professor Snape, too, and anyone could see it. Leo saw someone pointing at him from the corner of his eye, so he turned and face them, making a rude face that made them turn back to their work. Ha!

Looking back up at the board, he stared at a familiar blond head. Luna, as if feeling eyes on her, turned around and looked at him. She smiled dreamily at him, and he suddenly felt all warm. Maybe he wasn't alone.

He had Luna.

He had the rest of the Seven. Technically 'the Six'.

And maybe he had Calypso.

* * *

**How was that? I know Leo's POV was kind of dramatic, but I have plans for it. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them, and, yeah, review, follow, and/or fav.**

**Again, thanks for letting me write this and letting me have a shot. The next chapters I'll try to make longer and better, and bye!**

**BlackTiger6**


	2. Chapter 10: Day After Christmas Break

**Hi, guys. It's me again... I don't really have much to say here except that the update schedule will probably be around the weekends. If I'm lucky, maybe before, and if not, after. This was an unlucky week- we had a concert and I was busy all weekend. Sorry! And except for that, let's begin!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP, or this in the beginning, matter of fact.**

**Chapter 10: The Day After Christmas Break**

* * *

Hazel couldn't have felt worse for Leo. She knew that it would fade out of memory eventually, but it still didn't stop her from getting angry at Professor Snape. He was supposed to teach, not bully kids. Hazel huffed, and Frank put an arm around her. "He'll be fine," he reassured, reading her face like it was an open book. "You just have to give him time."

"Time!" Hazel muttered, "I'd rather talk to Snape!"

"And get in more trouble?" Percy entered in the conversation. "Leo _will _get over it... I think." Hazel rolled her eyes. Only Percy could make something worse than it already was. Only him.

"Gah," she sighed, still feeling bad that she didn't stand up for her friend, "What do we have next?"

"I think we have DADA," Frank answered.

"That sounds right," Percy confirmed, following a Hufflepuff second year up to Professor Lupin's class. "What do you think he'll have in store for us today?"

"I don't know," Hazel responded, before leading them into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"Good morning," Professor Lupin greeted. Frank stiffened, but didn't reply.

"Hi," Hazel responded, before sliding in a desk and feigning interest as Professor Lupin talked to the class filing into the room. Her thoughts drifted back to Potions. Snape's furious face. Leo's anger, and the embers on the desk. The embers to little to be called flames that reminded her of Camp Half-Blood and what they used to be able to do. She looked up at Frank, who was watching Professor Lupin with apt attention. He was right... there was something different about this teacher, but what was it? It wasn't like Percy or Jason's aura of power, or Piper's illusion of charmspeak. Hazel cocked her head to the side and ran through the possibilities in her mind. _He couldn't be a demigod, or monster. We'd have known by then... I hope. Some type of dark wizard? No, Dumbledore would have figured out. What is he? _She was still contemplating on it when class was dismissed, and was only snapped out of it when she was falling towards the floor. She barely had time to break her fall before she hit the ground. Moaning, she sat up and rubbed her head where it hit the ground. "Ow," she mumbled, looking around at the mess her books made around her. "Great," she huffed, starting to put her books and things back in her bag.

"Need help?" Percy asked above her, amused. Hazel didn't even consider the question.

"_No_! What tripped me?" she demanded, zipping her bag shut and standing up.

"Oh, that," he pointed to the wet ground. "A student spilled some water."

"Super," Hazel tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear before looking around. "Where's Frank?"

"Wow," Percy teased. "You've really been in your own world. Frank left to the bathroom. What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff," Hazel answered vaguely.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Specific, much?"

"Fine," Hazel agreed grumpily. "I was thinking about Lupin." Percy motioned for her to specify. "Don't you think he seems, oh, I don't know, _different_?"

"As in...?" he prodded.

Hazel briefly debated if she should tell him- but loyalty _was _his fatal flaw, so she was pretty sure he wouldn't tell anyone. "Like animalish?"

"Animalish?" Percy questioned curiously, looking puzzled.

"Nevermind," Hazel dismissed eagerly, seeing Frank come down the hall, dragging an easy way out behind him. "There's Frank! Oh, what do we have next?"

"Let me check... we have Care of Magical Creatures." Frank checked, walking down the hall with Hazel, followed by a very confused Percy.

Hazel was very aware that Percy would probably keep asking her about Professor Lupin. _So stupid,_ she chastised herself, _way to stay secret_.

"Frank?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I told Percy." She stated bluntly, wondering what his reaction would be.

"Told Percy what?"

"Our suspicions, about, you know, Lupin." Hazel fiddled with a loose string, kind of ashamed that she told Percy what was supposed to be a secret.

Frank was quiet for a minute, before he shrugged. "Oh well, at least we have another helper!" he told her cheerfully, and Hazel blinked. Slowly, she grinned and shook her head. Oh, Frank, always the optimist. They exited the castle to be met with a cold breeze that nipped at Hazel's nose and ears. She shivered on reflex.

"I hope this is worth the cold," Percy voiced behind them.

"Oh, this temperature isn't that bad!" Hazel exclaimed. "You should see some back in my first life!"

"Err... Hazel?" Frank informed her, "This school isn't exactly private. Some people might have heard your outburst."

"Oops," she smiled at him fondly, cheeks slightly red. "My bad."

"What did you mean, 'first life'?" a voice asked coincidentally. _Grand_. Percy groaned, and Hazel froze.

_Think fast_, she told herself. "Um, my life before... Hogwarts?" her statement sounded like a question. "Yes, I was talking about my life before Hogwarts!"

The small girl didn't look convinced, but she walked away without a second glance back. _She probably thinks we're psychopaths_, Hazel thought, relaxing when she realized she wouldn't be discovered yet- which was still an intimidating prospect.

"Told you so," Frank stated smugly. She responded him by whacking him on the arm. "Ow!" he whined, and she grinned back. The son of Mars huffed when he realized he wouldn't be getting any sympathy and stomped ahead to the gathering class that was waiting by Hagrid's hut. Percy chuckled at him before hurrying to catch up, leaving Hazel to pick her way down in her own time.

* * *

Piper couldn't say she was glad she was back in Hogwarts. Sure, this castle was _way _more exciting than... Camp Half-Blood itself! But then again, who would trade in school for Christmas?

"Hi, Pipes!" Jason greeted warmly as Piper redid her hair in the halls.

"Hi," she called back, smiling at her not-old-enough-to-be-a-boyfriend boyfriend. It was times like these when she wished they were older and he could actually act like he was her boyfriend, not very close boy friend.

"Hello!" added in a very cheerful Ginny, who was bouncing towards them. "What do we have next?"

"Eh," Piper dismissed, "ask Jason."

"What?" Jason sent her an incredibly cute annoyed face, which she promptly returned. "Fine," Jason sighed, "We have Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff!"

Piper smiled to herself. "You mean with Hazel?"

"And Percy and Frank!" Jason added in, "Don't forget them!"

"And they're your friends, right?" Ginny intervened, and Jason nodded. Piper quickly wrapped up her braid and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Along with Annabeth and Leo," Piper corrected automatically, hopping out the door of Hogwarts. "Oh, there they are!" she exclaimed as she saw three unmistakable figures make their way to Hagrid.

"Where?" Ginny squinted.

"There," Piper pointed to them.

"Oh!" Ginny grinned and pulled Piper's and Jason's arms. "Let's go see them, then!"

Jason arched an eyebrow as Ginny started pulling them down the stairs eagerly. "You know we're in the same period as them, right?"

The second-year stopped for a moment, then shrugged dismissively. "Eh," she kept dragging them down the stairs, picking up speed along the way. Piper groaned, Ginny was _very _energetic. It didn't take long for them to make- no, pull- their way down the stairs and to Hagrid. "What do you think we're doing?"

"I don't know," Piper murmured, "but I'm pretty sure it'll be fun!" she removed her arm from Ginny's grasp and peered over the heads of the second-year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Scanning her eyes over their heads, she soon picked out her friends'. "This way!" she informed Jason and Ginny, motioning for them to follow her. They weaved through the mass of bodies towards the other demigods, more than once getting their feet trampled. By the time they reached Percy, Hazel, and Frank, their feet hurt.

"Gah," Ginny, well, _gahhed. _

Percy grinned. "Piper! Sparks! How are you?"

"Don't call me Sparks!" Jason growled at the same time Piper greeted, "Hi!"

"Speak separately please," Hazel rolled her eyes. "I can barely understand you guys alone!"

"Hey!" Piper protested, "I'm not _that _bad! I'm not sure about Jason, though."

"Well," Jason puffed up his chest, indignant. "_I'm _sure everything you said was just a lie!"

Piper's mouth opened. He insulted her! He had not only called himself understandable, but called her not understandable and- humph, what's the use of them to get in a fight for talking understandably? She sighed, "Guys, look how silly we sound. Fighting over how we talk? Last time I checked, they were _our _mouths."

"True," Jason admitted, "We must sound childish."

"You do!" Ginny giggled, and Piper glared at her.

"We didn't mean-" Piper tried.

Frank winced. "She's right. You did sound like children- at least, younger than you are now!"

"Guys!" Percy interrupted, "Shut up! I'm pretty sure half the lesson just went by!"

"Oi!" Hagrid called to them, making them freeze.

"Oh no," Piper groaned. They seriously got caught talking? She was definitely going to talk to her friends later on.

"Pay attention!" he boomed, not unfriendly but not exactly kind. He then started to continue to talk about the magical creature today's lesson was on. _Did we really miss half of the lesson? _Piper wondered, blushing as she heard snickers.

"... not as bad as Leo," she heard Hazel mutter. _Not as bad as Leo? What in Hades' name does that mean? _she wondered, puzzled.

"... I know, but it still could have been worse... when you think about it it wasn't that bad," Percy murmured back. _What happened? _she thought, missing the beginning of Hazel's question.

"... get over it?"

This time Piper listened more closely, even though she knew eavesdropping was not a good habit to pick up. It included Repair Boy, and it didn't sound good. "_Hazel_, we already had this conversation. He'll be fine, just give him some time!"

"I wish we could have done something to help him, still," Hazel whispered, almost too low for Piper to catch. By now, Piper was rather nervous. What had happened to Leo? Finally, when they didn't continue talking, she burst.

Turning around, she asked, "What happened to Leo?" while Hagrid was booming, she could barely be heard. But she didn't worry about that- she knew Hazel and Percy could hear her.

"Isn't it rude to eavesdrop?" Hazel inquired back. Piper blushed, which, most people would have to admit, looked very becoming on her.

"Hazel," Frank rumbled, "It's fine. She's his friend. Jason should know too."

"Fine," Hazel sighed. "I really feel bad for him."

"We all do," Percy turned to look at the daughter of Aphrodite. "We were in Potions and Leo came in late. Snape threatened detention- he, as you know, is very strict. And then, in class, Leo went into La-La Land, and, of course, Snape noticed."

"Oh, no!" Piper groaned.

Percy continued, "And, with all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws there, he yelled at Leo and Leo got detention. For a week."

"Cleaning cauldrons," added Frank. Piper frowned. She had to admit it- it was kind of mean of Snape. But, who was she? To go challenging a teacher?

_Piper, _she scolded herself. _You are a daughter of Aphrodite and a Savior of Olympus! You've faced Gaea and other monsters! You can deal with an angry wizard! _At least, that was what she hoped she could. She didn't even know that.

* * *

Frank knew why Hazel felt bad for Leo. He did too. It was just that he knew Leo needed time and wasn't all sentimental like Hazel. He ran a hand through his hair. For a moment, in Potions, he wanted to yell at Snape and stand up for Leo. But he didn't. Why? He had no clue. Why couldn't he stand up for his friends when they were getting picked on by a very... mean... snake-like... angry... red-in-the-face... wizard... teacher. Yeah, he was scared. The great Frank Zhang, praetor of the Roman Army, was scared. Of what? Of a teacher. Yeah, this particular teacher was a mean, snake-like, angry, red-in-the-face teacher. And a wizard, but that wasn't the point. He should have stood up for his friend, even if his friend still scared him half to death with his fire powers. He knew what happened to Leo wasn't that bad, but he just was angry at himself that he didn't do anything to help him.

Now, as he walked up the stairs back to Hogwarts, he was thinking what he could have done. Made Snape angry at himself so that he forgot about Leo. Stood up for Leo. Humiliated Snape with his awesome demigod powers which he would get later on... and the list went on. "Hey," Percy walked up next to him. "Thinking about Fire-Boy?"

"Yep," Frank replied glumly. "I could have helped him."

"If we live in 'could haves' we won't live our lives," Percy told him, a statement that surprised Frank with how wise it was.

"Did you say something smart?" Frank asked, acting baffled. "I didn't know you were wise!"

Percy feigned hurt. "I'm hurt!" he cried dramatically, but then turned serious again. "No, Annabeth's wisdom rubs off on me."

"True," Frank admitted, "It happens to me too."

"Then we can be dumb together!" Percy slung an arm over Frank's shoulder.

"Uh, you can be dumb, but I can be praetor of New Rome!" Frank couldn't help but brag.

"Bragging?" Percy shook his head. "You may be praetor, but I saved Olympus from two wars! You, on the other hand, only did one."

"I sometimes hate you, you know that, right?" Frank huffed, making Percy laugh. "Here we are," he announced as he slipped into Hogwarts. "You know we left the others behind, right?"

"Eh. I don't really care," Percy shrugged it off, following Frank to the moving staircase. "Oh, grand," he groaned as the staircase they were supposed to go one moved. "Now what do we do?"

Frank shrugged. _Try to be optimistic_, he answered in his head as he waited for the staircase to come back. This was one thing he disliked about Hogwarts... the stairs _always _moved. He turned around as he heard footsteps running down the hall. Ginny moaned as she saw them idling about. "What are we late for?"

"Who says we're late?" Frank asked. _I didn't know we were late... exactly. _Piper rolled her eyes.

"When a teacher dismisses a class, the class is over. We have now been idling her for about," Jason closed his eyes and looked like he was calculating something- which was not a far off guess. "Ten minutes."

"At least it's not Potions," Ginny breathed, and the demigods- excluding Jason- winced, all thinking about Leo's 'problem' earlier today. "Professor Snape would have killed us."

"Well, what do we have?" Percy asked anxiously.

"Uh, I've no clue," Piper admitted, smoothing out her hair. "But whatever it is, the staircase is coming back." the kids turned and filed onto the staircase, running up the stairs. Most of them were nervous Filch would catch them, but the rest just focused on getting to class. Nothing bad happened, really, the rest of the day. Frank got scolded for being late to half of his classes- _darn those stupid stairs!_\- and Filch almost caught him sprinting in the halls, in which Frank was extremely happy it was an 'almost'. Lunch was normal, eat, drink, talk, gossip, that stuff. It was in dinner where something reallyhappened.

Frank looked up as someone tapped him on the shoulder- Percy. "Midnight, the tree." was all Percy told him before sitting down and acting as if nothing had happened. He shrugged and continued eating, planning on how he would get to the tree at midnight.

* * *

So, they were going to the tree again? Well, at least they did it in a better way. Last time, Leo had to lie to Ginny to get her away from them, and this time Annabeth told him at dinner. Much nicer way of doing it. He looked at Piper. "You going?"

"Uh-huh," she muttered, "How are we going to get out? Last time, remember, we were almost caught by some students!"

"I have a plan," Jason grinned, before quickly explaining it to Piper. Sure enough, at midnight, all of them were at the tree- even Leo, even though he looked uncomfortable about it.

"Well," Annabeth began, "this is another meeting."

"No, it's a hot-air balloon," Leo rolled his eyes, fiddling with something.

"Leo," Annabeth chided softly before continuing. "Well, it's about the same thing as before."

"No, it's about deer," Leo corrected.

"Leo!" Annabeth sighed, and Leo smiled. Jason clapped his friend on the back of his head, a wry smile pulling on his lips. _Oh Leo. _"Anyways, anybody been getting anywhere on their powers?"

"Nope," Percy denied, looking crestfallen. "I thought I would have by now!"

Piper snorted, and then told Annabeth: "No."

"Nada," that came from Leo. Jason arched an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. "I picked up some Spanish."

"Oh, yeah?" Jason didn't quite believe that.

"Yeah. Hola, adios, mama, papa," Leo smiled in a way that could only be described as mischievous. Jason rolled his eyes. Trust Leo to make a joke out of everything.

Once everyone told Annabeth their state on powers, she sighed. All of the answers had been 'no's'. Until Leo stepped forward. _Did he get anywhere with his firepower_? Jason wondered, but when Leo spoke, it was kind of the opposite.

"Well," he twiddled his thumbs, "I may not... have my fire power, but I can... make things. Well, this girl, she suspects something..." he trailed off before launching into a story about a girl suspecting him. By the end of it, the demigods were frowning. Could this girl really find them out?

"Leo," Piper warned, "maybe be more careful."

"Or just don't do it at all," Hazel commented dryly, gold eyes gleaming.

"I'll try," Leo promised, brushing some hair out of his eyes. Jason closed his eyes as the others left, leaving him and Leo standing by the tree in a comfortable silence. It was a few minutes before either one spoke.

"You okay?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah," Leo answered solemnly. "Why?"

"You seem off," Jason informed him. It was true, Leo's voice lacked its usual humor, and his eyes were darting around like he wanted to get out of this place. And for once, his feet weren't constantly moving.

"I thought you wouldn't notice," Leo scowled, crossing his arms.

Jason frowned. "I did. What's wrong?"

"Well, there was this incident in Potions," Leo sighed, "But I'll get over it."

"Sure?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Leo confirmed. "Now let's get inside before someone finds us."

"I second that motion," the son of Jupiter agreed, before turning and walking with his friend to the castle.

* * *

**That's chapter 2... otherwise known as chapter 10. If you're just reading this without reading the first one by thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox I seriously suggest you do that.**

**Question: do you guys want short, long, or don't-really-care-how-long chapters? **

**Otherwise thanks for everything!**

**BlackTiger6**


	3. Chapter 11: Firebolts and Blue Candy

**Sorry for the wait! A lot of things were happening in my life. ****Yes, I skipped a couple pages, but I was sick of fillers and decided to go to a spot where it wasn't all in Harry's POV. The chapter covers a lot of pages. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please review, follow, and so on.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own any of the characters, unless I add an OC or something.**

**Chapter 11: Firebolts and Blue Candy**

* * *

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The dementors still patrolled the grounds, and their presence was almost like a thick fog over everyone. Wherever you went you would know someone - or something - was watching you. Of course, the worst part was that the person that they were hunting was _in your school. _Meanwhile, Gryffindor trained for their game with the Ravenclaws, and Jason was sure that they would win. According to the son of Jupiter, Harry's performances on the Firebolt were 'magnificent' and 'Ravenclaw won't know what hit them'. Annabeth's studies were going fine, and the time-turner worked marvels.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she took a seat by Rachel. "Hello," her friend greeted cheerfully. Just as Annabeth was about to reply when Harry and his posse entered. Not the normal group of three - Hermione, Ron, - but basically _all _the boys from Gryffindor, including, to Annabeth's amazement, Jason. When she caught sight of the Quidditch team at the front, a smile grew on her face. "What?" Rachel asked, still facing Annabeth.

"Look behind you," the daughter of Athena responded, and Rachel turned obediently. Her eyes grew wide.

"Is that a _Firebolt_?"

"I have no idea," Annabeth replied truthfully. Her friend 'humphed' and continued watching the procession. By now, almost everyone's head was turned and excited murmurs broke out. Miffed murmurs as well, if you counted Slytherin. Malfoy's face was possibly the funniest thing Annabeth had seen in a long time, and she had a rough time stifling laughter. Kids flocked over to Harry's table as he put his broom down, just to see it. Annabeth rolled her eyes as Malfoy - and his minions, Crabbe and Goyle - strode over to Harry's table haughtily, no doubt to mock him.

They exchanged words for a bit, before Malfoy stalked back to the Slytherin table and rejoined the rest of the team as Gryffindor guffawed loudly. Conversations started when Malfoy returned, and questions were shot at him.

"Is it really a Firebolt?"

"Can yours beat it?"

"Darned Harry Potter! How are we going to win now?"

"I wish _we _had a Firebolt. But _no, _we just have the Nimbus."

Annabeth shook her head and started on her breakfast. "Oh my," Rachel sighed, "We'll never win any matches anymore."

"Not with that attitude," Annabeth agreed. "But you guys just need practice."

Her friend huffed and finished her pancake. "Seriously? Firebolts are much faster than what we have. Harry will have the Snitch in ten seconds flat! Oh, our reputation!"

The demigod exhaled. "Or, the Firebolt could go ballistic and Harry will lose control and fall off. Plausible." Rachel shot her a side-long glance and turned to the girl next to her.

At eleven, classes were let out and students filed into the Quidditch arena to watch the match. Quiet conversations were just about Harry's broom, and Annabeth sighed. When would people stop fawning over a broom? She sat down beside Rachel and heard thunderous applause break out as Gryffindor's team walked out onto the playing field.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain obediently. "Mount your brooms... on my whistle... three- two- one-"

Harry's Firebolt shot up and soared around the stadium, presumably locating the Snitch. "It's right there," she heard Rachel tell her, and she followed her friend's pointing finger. Lo and behold, there it was, a golden ball zipping around.

"Good job," Annabeth praised, impressed. "Why aren't you Seeker?"

"Scared of heights," Rachel explained, and blushed. Annabeth then turned her attention to the game.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship-" Lee Jordan, who was doing the commentary, began.

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information - the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and-"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal..."

If she hadn't been watching Katie, Annabeth would have missed Harry's dash. "He must have caught sight of the Snitch!" Rachel reasoned, sounding unhappy.

"Oh," Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Cheer up, would you?"

"Fine," her friend grumbled, and watched with Annabeth as Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's Seeker, kept cutting across Harry's path. He looked flustered by it. Fred Weasley yelled something as he passed Harry, and kept pursuing a bludger that was chasing Alicia. Harry gave a burst of speed as they rounded Ravenclaw's goal posts, and left Cho behind.

"And Katie scores the first goal of the game!" Lee Jordan exclaimed, and a big cheer from Gryffindor went up. Suddenly, Harry dived, and Annabeth followed his path to a small gold object. _He's found it._

Harry sped up just as Cho followed him, and Gryffindor went wild. A Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere, and Harry veered off course and avoided it by an inch. When he pulled up from his dive, his looking gave away that he had lost the Snitch. A sigh of relief came from a few, scattered students, and Gryffindor gave a great "Oooh" of disappointment. Ravenclaw cheered, as did some Slytherins, naturally. George Weasley then decided to murder someone, so he hit the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater. The Beater had to roll over in midair to avoid getting knocked off.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn - Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long-" Lee Jordan was once again cut off, and Annabeth couldn't help but wonder if he was only allowed to talk about the Firebolt, like Echo was only allowed to echo people.

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!" Professor McGonagall berated.

Lee Jordan quickly changed what he was saying, and a small chuckle went up. Annabeth eyed the scoreboard. It was now eighty to thirty, with Gryffindor in the lead. She turned her attention to the players. Fred batted a Bludger away from his head, and a Ravenclaw Beater ducked to avoid being beheaded. The ball was in Ravenclaw's possession, and they shot a goal. The goalkeeper caught it and tossed it to Wood, who shot to the Ravenclaw goal posts. Harry accelerated, and Cho cut across him. He swerved to avoid a collision, and Wood shouted, "HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" a chuckle went up at these words, and Annabeth smiled. Even Cho was grinning.

It was clear to everyone that Harry had lost the Snitch again. "Ten seconds flat, eh?" Annabeth questioned.

"Shut up," Rachel murmured.

When Harry turned his Firebolt upwards, Annabeth caught sight of Cho doing the same thing. She was deciding to follow him, and not look for the Snitch herself. Gryffindor's Seeker dived, and a hush came on the crowd. Had he found the Snitch? Annabeth saw no flash of gold where he was headed, and she realized that he was distracting Cho. _Smart_.

He hurtled upwards at the last second, and Cho barely avoided crashing to the ground. He then headed towards the Ravenclaw goals, and Cho mirrored him close to the ground. "Oh!" she suddenly screamed, and everyone looked down to where she pointed. Three dementors were looking up at him, and a hush came on the crowd. Annabeth furrowed her brow, something wasn't right... where was Malfoy?

Harry pulled out his wand and yelled something, and a large, silver object hurtled towards them. It was too fast for Annabeth to see what it was, but it worked. The dementors were knocked to the ground, and gave a very human groan. "Dementors, are they?" she murmured, amused. A whistle sounded, and she turned her attention to Harry, who had the Snitch in his grasp. In midair the Gryffindor team had a group talk, and they crowded around Harry and praised him. Ravenclaw and Slytherin grumbled, sportsmanship forgotten. However, Gryffindor and some Hufflepuff cheered.

A group of Gryffindor students hurtled onto the field and congratulated Harry, including Jason, Hagrid, and Professor Lupin. The three dementors lay on the ground, McGonagall towering over them. Lupin lead Harry over, and shock registered on his face. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Rivalry. Right.

"An unworthy trick!" McGonagall was shouting, "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!" Annabeth turned her gaze on the approaching professor, cherishing the short quiet. Laughter broke out, suddenly, as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint tried in vain to get out of their robes. Goyle's head was still stuck inside, much to Gryffindor's delight.

Students left the arena, until only a few were left to watch Malfoy struggle. "Come on," Rachel pulled on her arm, and then stopped. "Hufflepuff. At least it's not Slytherin."

Annabeth looked up and saw Hazel, Frank, and... Percy. Her heart thumped, and she allowed a small smile on her face. "You go on ahead, I'll be right there."

"You sure?" Rachel looked up warily.

"Yup." the demigod responded, and her friend left. She walked with the trio until they left the stadium, before giving Percy a big hug. "Hi!"

"Hi," Percy grinned, and she smiled.

"What's up?" she asked Hazel, and Hazel started to explain.

* * *

Percy watched Annabeth, and grinned when he noticed the little flush on her cheeks. He missed the days where he was old enough to be her boyfriend. The daughter of Athena pondered what they told her as Hogwarts came into sight. "I'll think about it," she finally decided. "I'm not sure if anything is wrong. Sure, he is a bit... different, and he misses classes monthly, but let me do some research first."

"Thanks!" Hazel called, and Annabeth waved as she started to Slytherin's dungeon. "Well, if anyone can figure it out, it's Annabeth. We'll get this done in no time!"

The next day, Gryffindor - and the teachers - were abnormally quiet. "Something's wrong," Percy muttered in the tense atmosphere.

"Didn't you hear?" a Hufflepuff answered, "Sirius Black was in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories! And he escaped!"

"Oh no," Hazel gasped. "Is everything okay?"

The girl shrugged, "All I know is that he wasn't found."

Percy, Frank, and Hazel looked at each other. _Jason. _"No one got hurt?" Frank asked, worried.

"Not that I was aware of," the girl answered and turned to other friends. Percy looked over Hazel's shoulder and located Jason. He looked tired, but not hurt, and very much alive.

"Jason is fine," Percy sighed in relief, and turned to the Slytherin table, sure they would be cheering. But it was remarkably solemn. Something happened, and someone was almost killed.

Throughout the day the security was on high. Filch was boarding up every crack and hole, the Fat Lady was restored and back on job. Sir Cadogan had been fired, much to his chagrin. A handful of security trolls patrolled the halls by the Fat Lady, since she insisted on protection. In Gryffindor, Ron was telling the tale that had happened previous nights, to everyone except Slytherin, not that they minded.

Days after the incident and everyone was still tense. To Percy it felt like a loaded bow, any one time the string would release and something would happen. He was edgy in class, and Hazel and Frank followed his lead. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Slowly, some of the students relaxed, Slytherin being the quickest.

Today, Percy was tired. He had spent all night wondering about Lupin and Sirius Black, and deciding that there was something fishy going on. Of course, that happened last year as well. So when the ruckus started, he groaned. Neville ran out of the door and held the letter as if it was a bomb, and Slytherin exploded into laughter. Other tables joined them as they heard Neville's grandmother berate him, voice magnified, on how he shamed their family. Even Percy had time to chuckle, before finishing his breakfast and following his friends to their first class.

Minutes turned into hours, hours into days. The Black incident had been forgotten about by all but a special few - Harry, Hermione, Ron, the Seven, Luna, so forth - and much was back to normal. "The Hogsmeade trip is today!" Hazel squealed, and Frank looked at her, startled.

"You're going?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yup," Percy answered, getting large servings of pancakes with blueberry sauce.

"Why aren't I?" Frank protested, and the other two rolled their eyes.

"Probably because you didn't get your guardian to sign the form," Hazel reasoned, pulling back her frizzy hair.

"What form?" he asked, the question confused him more.

"Nevermind," Percy cut in, getting bored, "Just try not to die, Frank, and you'll be okay."

"But- die- wha- hey!" he sputtered, and Hazel smiled.

"I could kiss you," she sighed, "If only I was older. I hate being eleven."

"You're so short," Frank teased and she punched him.

"It's time to go," Percy reminded her, and they flocked to the group of kids filing out the main doors. Percy waved to Frank and scanned the crowd, but could find no traces of anybody else. "I think we're the only demigods here."

"Of course. Remember? Rachel and Leo were arguing, Jason was half-asleep, Piper was busy with her appearance, Annabeth was reading, presumably upstairs, and Frank was with Leo and Rachel," Hazel explained. "After talking to Piper, you came down with your form - I'm surprised you remembered-"

"Hey!" Percy protested, and she grinned. They stepped out of the school, and tried to stick together as best as they could.

"And I went up and got mine," she concluded, "In a nutshell. So what you can remember."

"Well, how _nice_," Percy muttered sarcastically, "Who was it who remembered the Hogsmeade trip?"

"I'm surprised you can actually use seaweed as a brain," Hazel told herself, but Percy could hear it just fine. "Though, it is probably empty."

"We're talking about your brain, right?" he teased, and she shot him a dirty look. He held up his hands and laughed, "Okay, Goldie, no need."

"Goldie?" Hazel raised her eyebrows, amused. "What?"

"Nickname," he explained as they neared Hogsmeade, "Jason is Sparks, Annabeth is Wise Girl, Leo is Fire Boy, you are Goldie, Piper is Pip, Frank is Beastie, and so forth."

"I'm pretty sure you made some of those up on the spot," Hazel rolled her eyes. "Pip? Goldie? _Beastie_?"

"What? You're just mad that I made a nickname for _your _boyfriend," he paused, then added hurriedly, "Not that I have one."

"Oh Percy, is there something you want to tell me?" she teased, and Percy frowned and narrowed his eyes. _I shouldn't have said that. Stupid!_

"_No_," he answered, and pointed to Zonko's. "Let us go there," he declared with finality, "Then we go get candy."

"Oh Percy," his friend shook her head and laughed. "You never change," she told him as they entered the store. They filled up their pockets with small things - Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap - to prank their friends later. When Percy and Hazel left, they had half of their money left each.

"Candy place!" Percy cried, and dragged Hazel over. "Do they have blue candy?"

"Hey! I can walk!" she protested as she stumbled over.

"Not fast enough," he replied and let go of her hand to open the door. His mouth watered, and he grabbed a bag. He filled it up until it was on the verge of breaking. It was stuffed with chocolate frogs, cool gummy things, giant lollipops (yay!), and so forth. Hazel watched this with amusement, clutching her half-filled bag. When they bought the stuff, it turned out that Percy only had one coin left to spend. "No more things for Percy," he 'sulked', but it was all in good nature. Hazel grinned, and they shoved all of the stuff in their almost empty money bags, and scattered, over sized pockets.

Percy saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Come," he beckoned Hazel and started off to Ron, who was talking to someone. The fact was, though, that Percy noticed that there was no one by him.

"You don't have any money left!" Hazel reminded him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Follow me," he replied, and followed Ron and the mysterious someone. He didn't know why, he just was bored and decided to do some investigating... though he was too loyal to tell anybody else except Hazel.

"Why are you following Ron?" she asked, and Percy sighed.

"Just be quiet and watch," he stopped suddenly and crouched behind a bush. "Besides, this is fun."

"... really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself... 'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest-' ... that hippogriff's as good as dead-" Malfoy stopped talking to his minions as he caught sight of Ron. A grin broke out on his face. "What are you doing, Weasley? Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room - is that true?" he taunted, and Ron's face darkened.

Ron started forward in earnest, but stopped suddenly. "Look," Hazel whispered, pointing, and he saw a floating _hand _gripping the back of Ron's robes and holding him back. "Oh my."

The hand suddenly disappeared, and if Hazel hadn't saw it as well he would have thought that he was dreaming. "We were just discussing your friend Hagrid," Malfoy said to Ron, "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when they cut off his hippogriff's-"

SPLAT!

Malfoy's head jerked forward as the mud hit him, and his hair turned brown from the mud running down it. "What the-?" he began, touching his hair, confused. Percy stifled laughter, and felt Hazel shaking next to him. Ron, however, was gripping the fence to prevent himself from falling down and dying of overuse of laughter. The trio of bullies swung around and tried to find the person who threw the mud, Malfoy doing so and wiping mud out of his hair. "What was that? Who did that?"

"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather. Crabbe and Goyle, meanwhile, looked scared, for their muscles were no use against invisible opponents. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape.

"Spooky," Hazel giggled quietly.

SPLATTER!

Crabbe and Goyle caught very little, but still caught some nonetheless. The rest landed on their faces and in their eyes. "Score!" Percy grinned, and Hazel doubled over as quietly as she could.

"It came from over there!" said Malfoy, wiping his face, and staring at a random spot.

"Did it?" Percy asked, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

"I don't know," Hazel chuckled. "But it's fun, you're right."

"I are, aren't I?" he answered, watching Crabbe charge forward, arms outstretched. Of course, then a stick had to levitate in midair and whack him on the back. Crabbe groaned, and 'twirled' in midair as he looked for the person who lobbed the stick at him. "Magic?"

"Probably," Hazel responded, and started silently cracking up again as they watched Crabbe start running towards Ron, only to trip and land splat on his face. He flailed, and suddenly, the air bent and Harry's face appeared from nowhere. And then there was silence while everyone stared at Harry and Harry (tried) staring at everyone.

"AAARGH!" Malfoy yelled, pointing at Harry's head before turning and fleeing.

"Knew there was something fishy going on," Percy grinned. "Score:1."

"Fishy?" Hazel rolled her eyes.

"I know, funny, right?" he chuckled, proud of his joke.

"My gods, and I'm stuck with you for the rest of the years of school!" Hazel moaned. Percy huffed, 'hurt' and 'indignant'.

"I won't be in your dormitory," he pointed out jokingly, "I'm not a girl."

"Could have fooled me," she muttered.

"Well, then you'll have to deal with me for five more years," he reasoned, and crossed his arms.

"Oh no!" Hazel exclaimed in mock-horror (or, at least, Percy presumed it was since she was clutching her heart and lifting her face up into the sky. Seriously, that girl should be an actor.) "I'll die!"

"Yay! When will it happen?" Percy asked, and watched Ron, and the now invisible Harry headed back to Hogsmeade at a run.

"Idiot."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Yeah, I know I try to do three POV's a chapter, it just seemed like a good place to end. So, r&amp;r&amp;f&amp;f and thanks! Again, I'm sorry for the delay... I was on vacation physically and mentally.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! ****If you have any critiques, questions, or suggestions, feel free to tell/ask/suggest.**

**Thanks!**

**Tiger**


	4. Chapter 12: Invisible Cloaks and Chess

Hazel watched in wonder as a voice said, "See you later." Percy shot her a questioning look, but she shook her head. Her eyes narrowed as imaginary footsteps tore down the path to Hogsmeade, and she pointed at them.

"I see them." he whispered. Hazel tapped her foot impatiently. How did Harry get down here? Why was he in a rush to get back to wherever he wanted to go to? And - why was he wearing the cloak in the first place? She itched to follow him. The duo waited until Ron had left their sight before starting off after the footprints. They had traveled quietly for a minute before Percy made an _extremely _annoying noise.

Hazel sighed, turning to look at Percy. "Would you stop that?" she swatted his arm.

He glanced at her, startled. "What?" Popping another candy in his mouth, the sound continued to happen. She glanced at the bag he had opened and groaned. It was some explosion candy thing.

"Give me that!" she ordered, snatching the bag away.

"Hey!" he protested, feebly trying to get it back - but he was laughing. The playful glint in his eyes told Hazel that he had knew the sound was annoying her after all. She huffed.

"What am I going to do with you?" throwing her hands up in the air, she pocketed the candy bag and stopped at the brink of Hogsmeade. "Where do they go now?"

Percy frowned, eyes skimming over the ground. McGonagall was rounding up all the students, so Hazel took Percy and ducked behind a house. She opened her mouth, but Percy pulled her back out, weaving through the crowd. She made an irritated noise, but Percy glanced at her. "Hush. The footprints lead this way."

He ducked into Honeydukes - a place Hazel had payed no attention to what-so-ever before - and stopped. He slipped through the people. "We'll never find him now!" Hazel sighed, "Darn. And we missed our way to Hogwarts." Either ditch, or get into trouble.

Percy rolled his eyes, and Hazel scoured the room one last time. There were no floating mugs or pulled out chairs. Frowning, she turned to the exit but Percy caught her arm. "The cellar," he pointed to a door that was slightly ajar and still swinging. It may not have been Harry, but it was worth a look. Hazel smiled at Percy, before starting to shove her way through the laughing people.

Naturally, she was seen. She could feel eyes on her - and by Percy's stiff walk she could tell he knew it to. Maybe it was nobody. It probably was. They entered the cellar door, looking down a flight of stairs. Hazel hesitated, taking in the dark, damp room. Did Harry go down here? Slowly, she started down the stairs as Percy closed the door behind her. "Where did he go now?" she whispered.

"Did he put the cloak on, again?" Percy asked, eyes scanning the room.

"I don't think so..." she answered, rubbing her hands absentmindedly. It was hard to see in the light that was given. Here was the time where she wished Leo was here. Or, heck, even-

_Oh. I am so stupid._ They weren't 'demigods' anymore. They were _wizards. _Which, all in all, meant that you could make light. Thankfully, Hazel knew the spell. Pulling her wand out of her robe,_ s_he quickly recited it, not wanting to waste any time. The other students were probably all at Hogwarts by now. The light started as dim, but then pulsed into an almost blinding light at the end of her wand.

"Ha, we are... used to being demigods." Percy observed lightly, and Hazel rolled her eyes.

"No kidding. First humans, then demigods, then heroes, then wizards. What are we? Shapeshifters?" she responded, looking around the room and shining her light in places she thought could be doors.

"Well, Beastie is," he joked, close enough to her that she was able to turn around and whack him on the back of his head. She rolled her eyes, before they widened.

"Aha!" she opened the trapdoor, peering into the dark shaft.

Percy grimaced. "Ugh, how could we have missed that?" Hazel didn't bother to answer as she slipped through the small column, Percy following closely behind. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the fact that the tunnel had no cobwebs or settled dust. Someone had been here many times before. She followed the underground route left, and then after a few minutes, saw it stop.

"Where are we?" Percy wondered, his hand running down the side of the wall.

"I don't know," she responded truthfully. The only light came from her flickering wand that was pointing at the four corners. Nothing.

Wait - except...

A cloak?

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at the cloak that was scrunched together and folded on top of rocks. Whoever had put this here did not do it neatly. She knelt down and curiously picked it up. "What do you have there?" Percy asked, coming to her.

"A cloak," she responded, befuddled as she tried to work out why there was this down there. She knew it must have some magical property to it to be in Hogwarts, but what? She held up the thin black cloak to the light of her wand. She quickly chanted a spell, but nothing happened. After a few tries, she gave up. Grimacing she threw it at Percy. "Try to figure that out," she humphed, turning to look at him. But he was gone.

"Percy? Percy!" she yelled.

"Shush! I'm right here!" he responded urgently, "Can't you see me?"

"Where are you?" she demanded, eyes raking the tunnel.

"In front of you! I never moved!" he exclaimed. Hazel took a breath, about to tell Percy that this wasn't funny. She was about to, before an idea came to her.

"Percy, take of the cloak," she ordered.

"Okay..." and voila, there he was. A smile crept onto both of their faces.

* * *

Piper grimaced as Annabeth placed her king in checkmate. "Never take on a daughter of Athena," she huffed, glaring at Annabeth. "I thought you said that you'd never played before!"

Annabeth held her arms out. "That was true."

Piper narrowed her eyes playfully, but sighed. "Urf. You haven't lost your smarts. How? Why? We all lose our powers but you."

Her friend just smiled. "I guess it runs in the family too."

"I wonder what Percy and Hazel are doing..." the daughter of Aphrodite mused.

"Probably having fun," Annabeth started walking.

"Where you headed?" Piper asked.

"The library. I wanna do some... research." her voice did not give anything away to Piper.

Exhaling, Piper called, "Okay. I'll go back to Griffindor then."

She turned and walked down the hall, watching the paintings talk among themselves. Once or twice they'd call her a 'Morning!' or admonish her for not being in class. A small smile creeping up on her face, she turned down another hall.

She froze. "What the..." the Hogsmeade trip had returned about ten minutes ago. So what were Hazel and Percy doing creeping out of a wall? Provided, she had seen weirder things, so was not as surprised as she could have been.

Hazel looked up and sighed. She whacked Percy on the head. "When you looked out you told me no one was here!"

Percy grinned goofily at Piper. "Well, Pipes here probably just came."

The daughter of Pluto brushed herself off and looked at Piper. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Fine," Piper rolled her eyes and tucked hair behind her ears.

Percy froze. "Uh, guys? I hear someone."

Hazel blinked at him. "Who?" Piper closed her eyes, listening intently. Yes, she did hear the sound of voices, but they were swiftly moving away from here. "Well?"

He frowned. "I think - I think it's Harry and Professor Snape."

Hazel looked at him. "What would they be doing?" Percy grinned. "Oh come on, Percy, eavesdropping is so childish!"

"I'm in," Piper quickly intervened. Hazel spluttered, before rolling her eyes. Piper started creeping down towards them, feeling her friends follow close behind. She sent them a look that clearly said, 'No commentary.' It didn't take long for them to figure out where he was going, and then they didn't have to exactly 'follow him.'

The professor opened the door to his office and motioned for Harry to walk inside, before quickly shutting it with a distinctive 'Click.' Percy pressed his ear against the door, and Piper did the same. Hazel was their lookout, since she didn't want to eavesdrop.

"...has just been... see me... strange story..." that was definitely Snape, though his voice was muddled and unclear. She suppressed a sigh of exasperation. How were they supposed to get good information now? There was a brief silence. "Up by the Shrieking... ran... Weasley..." Percy couldn't help a small grin creep up his face. Piper made a note to herself to ask him why.

"Malfoy... standing... to Weasley... large... mud hit him... head. How do... that happened?"

"...know..." Ah, Harry had finally chosen to speak.

Hazel scurried over to the two as footsteps rang down the hall. Percy look around, startled. The daughter of Pluto sent them a "told you so" before Piper tuned her out in trying to figure out what they should do. She barely noticed when Percy put a finger to his lips, or took out an unusually transparent cloak and through it over them. What was that-

Oh.

* * *

**I feel so, so bad.**

**Now, I'm not going to give you some crappy excuse even though my mind is yelling at me to. **

**I won't say that this will never happen again, but partly because I, um, lost the Harry Potter book... yeah... er...**

**DX Life hates me. Anyways, I'll try to make it up to you and I'll promise that this story won't get abandoned unless something physically or emotionally prevents me from doing something.**

**Once again, sorry. Oh, and Happy Easter!**

**Tiger**


	5. I'm Sorry

**Hello.**

**You have my sincerest apologies for a couple of things. First, that this is an A/N, and not an actual chapter. Second, I've all but discontinued this fanfiction. So I'm really, really sorry for that, as I know that this fanfiction has so many fans and I did a terrible job - compared to the original author. But wait, before you get angry or anything, let me explain.**

**I picked up this fic a year ago. Or, close to a year ago. A year ago when I did not have any notice of what was going to happen. I loved writing and my fanfictions were - for once - active. And then, in March, something happened. Something terrible. Now, do not jump to conclusions. I will tell you this, but I hope you'll understand why I'm not going to tell you ****_whom_****. Someone very, very close to me, committed a serious blow in itself. Not a crime, but they started cutting.**

**All of my attention was diverted to them as they spiraled down into depression and anxiety. It got to the point where they were missing out on school, and going to therapy. I - to this day - continue to help them in any way I can, and while I have time for forums and roleplay, I have no time to write and write well.**

**But this help didn't come without a price to me. I lost nearly all capacity to write, as I felt betrayed, worried, and desperate for them to stop. My fictions spiraled into tragedy, each and every one ending with a character dying and I can only portray the feelings most prominent in my life at that time... anger, hate, despair, sadness, and that slight hope. **

**I fear if I continue this fiction, I will kill someone very important. Or, I will let the villains win... but even that would be too much effort with my growing schoolwork, fragile relationships and delicate emotional balance. I feel like I'm letting you all down, and you all deserve someone who will continue to let this fiction grow.**

**I made a commitment to the previous writer. I made a commitment for all of you fans. And now, I'm making a really hard choice.**

**Even with my duty to this fanfiction, you guys deserve someone better. So, I'm putting this fiction up for adoption. PM me, or the previous owner, I don't really care. If the storyline sounds good, it's all yours. **

**No, this isn't just for this fiction. I'm discontinuing or putting my other fictions on hiatus, depending how much I like them. Perhaps, when I've revived my inspiration, and when my friend is stable, I will continue them.**

**I've come so far on here, and yes, this is what I'm going to post on every one of my stories. You've all taught me so much, and I adore each and every one of you. This isn't just me saying that these stories are on hiatus, this is me signing off as a writer. This was a hard choice to make, but you guys cannot be hanging on, waiting for a chapter that will most likely never come. I wish you don't mind to much. I understand if you flame, I deserve it. But my friend deserves my time more than you all do, I'm sorry.**

**I just hope you understand what I'm going to, and my reasons for doing this. It was a very hard decision, and whether you like it or not, respect it please. If I ever take up writing long-fictions again, you all will be the first to know. I'll still be posting one-shots, even two-shots, but they will be stories carved out of emotion, not facts like this one.**

**And with great sadness...**

**This is Tiger, signing off.**


End file.
